Outrageously Adorable
by scarlet lps
Summary: "Great idea especially for a girl- very brave and clever panda that just happens to be outrageously adorable..?" Russell thought he meant to say that to avert Penny Ling being mad at him. But when he said it, it felt like something more than just that. He was beginning to feel like he and Penny Ling were more than friends.


Outrageously Adorable

_"Great idea especially for a girl- very brave and clever panda that just happens to be __**outrageously adorable**__..?"_

Russell thought he meant to say that to avert Penny Ling being mad at him. But when he said it, it felt like something more than just that. He was beginning to feel like he and Penny Ling were more than friends. But he didn't know if she felt the same way, so he never asked.

It was a bright and sunny day, 4 days after he realized his feelings for Penny Ling. He had to sort the loud and soft squeaky toys again, saftey-fy the day camp, and make sure the food dispensers were full, but his mind wandered away from his chores and to Penny Ling. So caring and beautiful, He didn't know why he hadn't realized it earlier. He was in love.

He woke up from his daydream when the pet shop door opened. After a few seconds three new pets ran- well two of them ran into the pet shop. One of them flew. He could tell their breeds easily. A gray and white wirehair cat, a gray and orange cocker spaniel, and a scarlet macaw. He overheard blithe talking to their owners. "I assure you they will be well taken care for- Blythe was cut off by a loud shriek. "IT'S HER!" Zoe shrieked. "SILVERFLAME!" The cocker spaniel's ears perked up, and Russell could tell that she was Silverflame. Zoe rushed over to see her, inspecting every inch of her fur. Silverflame spoke. "Umm, hello to you too. I'm not that famous you know." He liked her voice, especially because it reminded her of Penny Ling's. Sweet and Soft. He fell into his daydream again, imagining her beautiful smile and her soft fur.

Russell felt a tiny paw poking his spikes. "HI THERE! You feel funny! You have spikes, wow that's cool; can you be a ninja with those? Hmm? Are you a ninja? That would be cool. I like ninjas, do you? Wait, if you were a ninja of COURSE you would like ninjas because you would BE one!" Russell opened his eyes and rose from his cushy pillow, annoyed. Whoever this was, they would definitely like Minka. He saw the small white kitten looking at him with big blue eyes. "Oh, Hi. No I'm not a ninja. Why would you think I am?" he grumbled, with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm Snowflake. **Both** my owners have jobs now, so they're **both **going to be gone aaaaall day so we have to come here now. Isn't that great?" she squeaked. He flinched at her annoying voice. He wanted her to leave him alone, but he didn't want to be rude or mean. "I think you would like my friend Minka. She's a lot like you. You should go meet her." He decided to say. Snowflake nodded and immediately went off to look for Minka. Russell was surprised she hadn't said anything more. Relieved he laid back down and decided to take a nap. His mandatory "Get to know you better" questionnaire could wait until later.

Wearily, Russell opened his eyes. "Russell, you awake?" He recognized the soft voice of Penny Ling. He jumped, his spikes standing on end. He was surprised to see her. "Uh hi Penny Ling." He said, becoming more relaxed. "Oh did I scare you? I'm sorry. It's just that Scarlet is missing. I thought you could help, since you have the questionnaire-"She was broken off by Russell. "I DIDN'T OK? I DIDN'T ASK ANY OF THEM TO FILL OUT THE QUESTIONNAIRE! I'M SORRY!" He yelled out, and then immediately clasped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to yell, especially at her. Penny Ling hated it when people yelled at her. She whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh no, Penny I didn't mean to yell at you…I'm sorry." he managed to choke out. He tried to think of anything that would make her feel better. Before he could, he felt Penny Ling hug him. "Thanks for saying sorry, Russell. And I know you didn't mean to, it just makes me upset."

He enjoyed her hug, but he had to find Scarlet. He hoped that this "Scarlet" was the bright red macaw he had seen earlier. He searched his mind for facts about birds, or macaws in particular. He remembered that most birds lost their feathers once in a while, a process called molting. He checked the boxes where animals could hide and sure enough, she was in the fire hydrant box. "Please don't come in here, I don't like people to see me like this." She said, so Russell didn't. She was obviously pretty embarrassed. "Hi, Russell Bo-Bussell! I just came over from the sweeterific treaterific sweet shop!" He turned and saw Buttercream standing in front of the tunnel that led to the Sweet Delights store. "Hey Buttercream." He said, wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible. "All pets of all ages, come to the stage to witness in person….The AMAZIIIING Pepper!" Buttercream hopped over to the stage, and Russell followed.


End file.
